


Badass in Love

by alicesprings



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Luke makes everything better, no matter who's watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badass in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and dirty little thing for cindergal, who suggested a PDA prompt in an attempt to help me break my writer's block. Unbeta'd, feel free to point out any errors.

Reid came out of the operating room and pulled the cap off his head, running a hand through his matted curls. He pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers in an attempt to stave off the headache he could feel about to descend on his frontal lobe. He closed his eyes and went over the surgery in his mind, retracing every step. It was no use, he couldn't have done anything differently, the bleeder came out of nowhere and he couldn't have stopped it, not with the amount of cranial damage and internal injuries sustained in the accident. Even if Reid had stopped the bleeding, the patient was going to die anyway.

Reid sighed, and threw his cap and surgical mask into one of the laundry hampers lining the corridor, then scrubbed a hand across his face. He needed a shower, and a beer or three. And for motorcyclists to _wear their freaking helmets_.

"What's up, doc?"

Reid smiled at the sound of that voice and turned around. Luke was rocking on the balls of his feet, his hands shoved into his pockets as usual, and a blinding grin on his face.

Reid didn't have to think twice, he just reached out and cupped Luke's face, pulling him close and pressing their mouths together. Reid felt Luke's initial surprise give way after a few seconds, and he moaned quietly into the kiss, grabbing Reid's hips and bringing their bodies flush together.

After a deliciously long moment, Reid broke the kiss with a sigh, thumbing at the cleft in Luke's chin, and taking in his spit-shiny lips and the hint of a blush on his cheeks. How was it possible to love someone so much? Reid had no freaking clue. All he knew was that he needed Luke like he needed air, and food, and brains to cut in to.

"Not that I'm complaining," Luke said, his grin returning. "But what was that for?"

Reid shrugged one shoulder. "Crappy day," he said. "I'm just happy to see you."

Luke's grin grew impossibly wider, and his blush deepened. Luke was a sucker for PDA, as Reid had learned over the past few months, and even more than that, he was a sucker for being needed, and loved, and being told so.

It's not like Reid had a lot of past experience to go on, Luke was his first, his _only_ , love. But Reid had witnessed enough other relationships in his time to know that loving and needing the person you were involved with, and _showing_ them that, well that was just common sense. Reid never failed to be surprised, _every damn time_ , when it was obvious that Luke's relationship with Mr. Mayer had been all kinds of wrong and screwed up just by the happy way Luke reacted to Reid's own behavior. Behavior that just came naturally, because he was in love with Luke.

Reid frowned and shook his head. Noah's loss was his gain.

Luke immediately stepped closer. "What's wrong?" Luke asked, a worried frown on his face.

"Lost a patient."

Luke's face was all sympathy. "I'm sorry," he said, rubbing circles on Reid's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Reid nodded. "I did everything I could."

"I'm sure you did," Luke agreed earnestly. "Are you almost done for the day? Want to go home? I can give you a massage and we can order in."

Reid closed his eyes a second. That sounded just about perfect. "Have I ever told you, Mr. Snyder," Reid said, opening his eyes. "That you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Predictably, a flush ran up the side of Luke's neck and he beamed like a lighthouse. "Once or twice, Dr. Oliver," Luke said, pulling Reid close again. "But it's always nice to hear."

Luke kissed him then, long and dirty and with lots of tongue, and then pulled away just as Reid was about ready to press him against the wall and have his way with him.

Reid cleared his throat. "I have to do some paperwork," Reid said, waving one hand back toward the operating room. "Give me fifteen minutes?"

"I'll wait in your office," Luke said.

Reid nodded and Luke began to walk away, his hands shoved back into his pockets making his pants stretch nicely across his butt.

"Hey," Reid called out when he was about twenty feet away. Luke turned around.

"I love you," Reid said.

Luke's face went bright red and his smile lit up the corridor, even as he looked around in embarrassment to see who was watching. A nurse, Greta or Gina or something had skidded to a stop and was looking at Reid like he'd grown a second head.

"Love you, too," Luke called out, then resumed his walk to the elevators.

Gertrude stared at Reid, her mouth agape. "Get back to work," Reid snapped. "I'm sure you have patients just _itching_ to be treated inefficiently."

Grace nodded dumbly and blinked, looking down at the folders in her hands as though she'd never seen them before, then shook her head slightly before heading down the opposite corridor.

Reid smiled to himself as he headed for the locker room. He'd change, sign off on the paperwork, then shower at home with Luke. Who said he couldn't be in love and still be a badass? Reid could, and would, have it all.


End file.
